Deseos
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Puedo grabarlo? La prueba de mi promesa. Aquí. Y también te enseñaré directamente como hacerlo correctamente.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Deseos:**

¿Puedo grabarlo? La prueba de mi promesa. Aquí. Y también te enseñaré directamente como hacerlo correctamente.

Ren se acercó lenta y peligrosamente al cuello de Kyoko y tal y como le dijo, le enseñó directamente como hacerlo correctamente.

Kyoko ya no sabía que pensar, su sempai la estaba marcando…pero… ¡qué bien se sentía!

La cabeza de Ren también era un lío.

 _-¿Por qué me deja hacerle esto? Debería darme un par de bofetadas y huir de mí, además de que tengo una maldita erección desde hace ya un rato-_

Ren decidió que para intentar mantenerse cuerdo, lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta ahí, así que al terminar de marcarla, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando Kyoko sintió que se levantaba se quedó dudando.

 _-¿Eso era todo? ¿Debo seguir con la actuación? Bueno, se supone que soy Setsuka, así que debo continuar-_

-¿Eso es todo, nii-san?-

Ren se sorprendió con su pregunta.

-Necesito un baño, Setsu-

-¿Un baño? ¿Ahora?-

-Sí-

-Así que estás huyendo-

-Sí-

-Como digas-

Kyoko prefirió dejarlo así, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, pero Ren cambió de opinión.

 _-¿Así que quieres continuar, eh? pues yo también sé jugar-_

Se acercó sigilosamente a la espalda de su querida hermanita, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le susurró al oído.

-¿Así que estoy huyendo?-

Kyoko no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía, por lo que le dio un buen susto y al intentar girar para mirarlo, tropezó.

Ren se dio cuenta y la tomó para que no se lastimara.

El problema ante esto no fue el hecho de que Ren se golpeara con la caída si no en la posición en la que cayeron. Volvieron a estar en la misma posición que estuvieron hace solo unos minutos cuando estaban en la cama. Kyoko sobre de él.

Una mala posición para el amigo de Ren en estos momentos.

Y obviamente él tenía que explotar en algún momento.

-Mogami Kyoko, si sigues haciendo estas cosas no me voy a hacer responsable si te hago mía en este momento-

Oh, oh…eso no lo había pensado. Eso lo había gritado.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Mogami-san perdón, pero ¿podrías levantarte? En serio necesito una ducha-

Pero Kyoko parecía que no escuchaba las peticiones del pobre.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo?-

-¿Qué cosa, Mogami-san?-

-Lo que dijo…-

-En verdad necesito una ducha-

-No, no eso, lo otro-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Usted dijo que no se haría responsable si me hacía suya ahora mismo-

-Ah…eso…Mogami-san, lo siento pero yo…-

-Solo dígame si es cierto-

-Pues…-

-Si es cierto, quiere decir que desea lo mismo que yo-

-¿Qué?-

-Es que yo también deseo que me haga suya. Deseo ser más que solo su kouhai. Deseo que sea el primer y único hombre en mi vida. Deseo ser la única mujer en su vida. Deseo que su corazón sea solo mío. Deseo ser su novia. Deseo ser su esposa. Deseo ser la madre de sus hijos-

Kyoko no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué estaba diciendo todo eso, pero una vez que se puso a hablar, no paró. Probablemente es lo que había tenido guardado en su corazón desde hace tiempo.

-Kyoko… ¿hablas en serio?-

-Yo…-la vergüenza ya le había llegado.

3, 2, 1….y su rostro ya era un tomate.

-Kyoko, te lo repito, ¿hablas en serio?-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Si es así, entonces en verdad deseamos lo mismo-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo deseo exactamente lo mismo que tú-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto-

-Oh-

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-Ya que ahora sé tus deseos, ¿puedo empezar a cumplirlos?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te puedo hacer mía ahora mismo? Y de paso me ayudas con esta terrible erección que tengo que cada vez es más obvia-

-E…re… ¿qué?-

Cuando Kyoko captó a lo que se refería se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Tú me desnudaste, acariciaste y marcaste, ¿crees que no me excitaría con eso? Además con esa ropa tan sexy que traes…-

-Oh…soy la culpable-

-Sí-

-Entonces supongo que debo hacerme responsable-

-Así es-

-Ok…pues no se diga más-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

Kyoko le mostraba a Ren una mirada llena de deseo, dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

-¿Kyoko?-

Ella se acercaba lentamente, se posicionó nuevamente sobre él para…

-¡Hey! ¡Kyoko! ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera, no me muerdas! ¡No, ahí no! ¡Tan pronto no! Solo vas a lograr que yo...-

¿Quién pensaría que Kyoko se desataría?

Bueno, pues Ren no…pero bien que lo disfrutaba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, ya que les gusta mis locas historias, seguiré publicando...mi cabeza no para de pensar en nuevas...así que me tendrán un buen rato por aquí...


End file.
